That little thing between love and hate SV
by dobby15
Summary: Hermione skall börja sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts och redan första kvällen blir hon tvungen att handskas med insekten Malfoy som har väldigt höga tankar om dem och på något sätt har Hermione väldigt svårt att motstå Slytherinaren...
1. Chapter 1

**That little thing between love and hate**

Kapitel 1

"Mione?"sade en lätt irriterad röst till höger om mig. Jag hade varit försjunken i texten av boken och inte vetat att någon verkligen ville mig något, de flesta brukade ändå undvika att tala med mig då jag läste, de visste hur jag kunde reagera om de störde mig i min koncentration.

Motvilligt höjde jag blicken från boken som jag hade i famnen, framför mig stod en tjej med långt rödbrunt hår och samma ögon som sin bror, vilket tydde på att hon var en Weasley. Den enda flickan som fanns i den familjen, Ginny.

"Ja?"frågade jag och försökte att inte låta irriterad på rösten. Jag hade varit så ivrig på att få börja läsa om _De bortglömdas mörker om magiska krafter _att jag inte hade brytt mig om ifall någon verkligen ville tala med mig. Inte för att det hade så stod skillnad nu då jag endast hade två sidor kvar av boken som jag börjat läsa på morgonen i tåget. Hon hade nästan slängt ut Harry och Ron då de fört oväsen och sedan velat tala om Ni-vet-vem.

"Vi går och lägger oss", sade Ginny och gjorde en gest mot trappan som ledde upp till sovsalarna i Gryffindor tornet. Harry och Ron gick upp för trapporna och Ginny följde efter dem.

"God natt, jag kommer strax jag också!"ropade jag efter dem innan jag snabbt försjönk mig i ordens värld igen. De flesta brukade kalla mig för en besserwisser, som kanske var en aning sant. Men saken var den, att den lilla råttan Malfoy inte hade med den saken att göra, eller hur? Men i alla fall så var jag nöjd, den idioten hade inte skänkt ett enda ord åt mig, än. Fast förmodligen skulle han göra det så småningom med tanke på hur han var. Förresten så hade jag ignorerat honom hela tågresan och på middagen så hade jag inte ens gett honom en blick.

För att göra det mer bekvämt för mig att fortsätta läsa så lade jag mig på rygg i soffan framför brasan, klockan var ändå för mycket för att någon annan i Gryffindor skulle tillbringa sin tid nere i sällskapsrummet. Vilket jag fann som en lättnad, med tanke på hur jag kunde uppföra mig.

Ändå kunde jag knappt sluta tänka på vad som Harry hade berättat om vad som hänt på tåget, Draco hade varit väldigt mystisk och sagt något om att inte tillbringa sitt nästa år på Hogwarts, att han hade andra planer. Det verkade förstås skumt, men som om Voldemort verkligen skulle anförtro ett av sina uppdrag åt en pojke? Det verkade inte speciellt trovärdigt, eller? Förstås så hade ju Dracos far gjort många misstag och om jag kände Voldemort rätt så visste ju ingen vad som kunde hända.

Ännu värre, så skulle detta årets försvar mot svartkonster bli ett rent helvete, med tanke på vilken lärare som vi skulle ha. Severus Snape, han av alla såg mig verkligen som en besserwisser. Men jag brydde mig inte, de fick tro vad de än ville om mig, professor Snigelhorn verkade ändå vara riktigt okej, hoppades jag. Enligt Harry så var han ganska annorlunda på något sätt.

Plötsligt knackade det på fönstret till vänster om mig, jag, som hade varit försjunken i mina tankar, blev så förvånad att jag tappade boken på golvet med en hög duns. Snabbt tittade jag upp mot dörrarna till sovsalarna och försäkrade mig om att ingen hade vaknat, sedan plockade jag upp boken och lade den på soffan innan jag ställde mig upp.

Fönstret var inte så hemskt svårt att få upp det heller, förvånad blev jag förstås då en uggla vilt kom flygande in genom fönstret och satte sig på ryggstödet till soffan. Dess fjädrar var fortfarande blöta eftersom det kraftigt regnade utanför. Huttrande stängde jag fönstret och gick nyfiket fram till ugglan som hoade och vilade med sina svarta ögon på mig. Genast gick min blick över till dess brevficka på benet.

Ugglan var vänlig och lät mig ta upp brevet och vecka ut det. _Hermione _stod det på framsidan av brevet med ett par sneda, snabbt klottrade bokstäver. Jag rynkade förundrat pannan medan jag satte mig ner i soffan och öppnade brevet för att titta på innehållet. Där fanns endast en mening, med sneda bokstäver och samma stil som på framsidan. _Jag tror du är skyldig mig en ursäkt, Draco_


	2. Chapter 2

**That little thing between love and hate**

Kapitel 2

Jag klarade av att fullkomligt ignorera hans meddelande, som den starka, självständiga kvinnan jag var på sexton år. I ungefär fem minuter, vilket rekord liksom. Efter alla de där kritiska fem minuterna, så var det en sak som jag säkert visste...i slutet av det hela så skulle jag aldrig klara av att vara tillräckligt stark för att motstå den äckliga insekten Malfoy. För jag visste, att jag ändå i slutändan, skulle öppna mig som en bok och vara tvungen att svara på hans brev. Så varför bara inte få det överstökat på en gång?

Jag hade förstås några alternativ att välja på medan jag grubblade över mitt beslut. A) Jag kunde förstås säga åt honom att sluta stalka mig och försvinna ur mitt liv. B) säga att jag var ledsen, och med tanke på det så skulle jag även inte känna mig så hemskt skyldig längre. Eller C) säga att ifall han ville ha en ursäkt av mig, så skulle han vara tvungen att be mig om förlåtelse först.

Vad det hela med ursäkter handlade om var väl ändå inte så svårt att räkna ut, frågan var endast, varför just _nu?_ Det hade ju gått tre år och nu först kom han på att han plötsligt villa ha en ursäkt över att jag hade slagit honom på tredjeklass ute vid stencirkeln. Förresten så hade det ju inte precis varit mitt fel, han hade ju bett om det.

Med en suck tittade jag på pappret och övervägde att bara slänga ut det genom fönstret eller något, men förmodligen så skulle _mr Malfoy_ ändå bara fortsätta och skicka mig dessa bred, vilket jag fann ytterst irriterande. Men, efter ett litet tag så kom jag på att det faktiskt fanns alternativ D) också. _Jag ber om ursäkt för det jag gjorde, men jämfört med allting som du gjort mot mig så är inte min ursäkt det minsta värd och sluta störa mig! Hermione._

Snabbt knöt jag tillbaka brevet på ugglans ben och gick fram med den till fönstret för att släppa den tillbaka ut i regnet. Sedan gick jag endast lugnt tillbaka till min plats på soffan och tog upp boken för att läsa de två sista sidorna eftersom jag inte hunnit med det tidigare. Lång in i boken hann jag inte innan ugglan flög in genom fönstret igen och landade på ryggstödet precis bredvid mig.

"Vad nu då?"muttrade jag medan jag tog lappen från fågelns ben igen. _Det där lät inte precis övertygande, kanske vi skulle diskutera det mellan två par ögon vid den puckelryggade häxans staty?_

Jag stirrade på lappen, hur vågade han? Ilsket klottrade jag dit ett par bokstäver som nästan var helt oläsliga innan jag lade lappen på ugglan och tittade den rätt in i ögonen.

"Picka din herre hårt på händerna, tack", fräste jag innan ugglan flög iväg. Som om jag, Hermione Granger, den bästa eleven på hela årskursen, skulle ha tackat ja åt ett sådant erbjudande av den vesslan! Aldrig någonsin, inte fast han skulle be om förlåtelse flera tusen gånger. Nej, han skulle nog få göra något annat för att jag skulle förlåta honom, vilket var fullkomligt omöjligt med tanke på hur han uppförde sig. Fast jag hade nog överdrivit lite med mitt meddelande, _Nej tack, jag föredrar att förbi levande. _

Förstås så tog det än en gång inte lång tid innan ugglan kom tillbaka in flygande genom fönstret, men den här gången hade den lappen i munnen. Jag kunde inte låta bli att le lite medan jag nappade åt mig lappen. _Jag vill absolut inte skada dig, i så fall skulle jag redan gjort det för länge sedan. Vi ses om en halvtimme där jag bestämt. Ps du har väl ingen aning om varför ugglan bet mig?_

Jag både log och kokade inuti, som om han skulle få bestämma ifall jag skulle träffa honom eller inte! Så fräck var inte ens Ron och nästan ingen var fräckare än honom. Men det där med ugglan hade ju varit ganska kul, att den faktiskt lytt mig. Men i alla fall, så var jag fortfarande rasande då jag styrde stegen mot den puckelryggade häxstatyn.


	3. Chapter 3

**That little thing between love and hate**

Kapitel 3

Och där stod han, mer stilig än vad någon egentligen borde få se ut. Det blonda håret hade han visst klippt på ett simpelt elegant sätt, ögonen ljusgråa och ett snett leende var fastklistrat i det självsäkra ansiktet. Jag var nära på att slå till honom då jag gick fram till honom i mörkret, jag hade ju fortfarande den där lilla känslan av att han lurade mig till något. Han hade verkligen växt till sig under sommarlovet, linjerna syntes tydligare och så hade han blivit längre, vuxnare på något sätt.

"Hermione, jag är väldigt hedrad över att du accepterade min inbjudan", sade han med sin klingande röst. Förut hade den alltid låtit så släpig, avskyvärd och tråkig. Men nu lät den mer vänlig och vuxen på något sätt, hade han ätit sångstänger för att milda till rösten, eller?

"Jag önskar jag kunde säga samma sak", muttrade jag med kall röst. Men ändå, till min egna överraskning, så lät den ändå stabil. Han var klädd i enkla jeans och en svart t-shirt, händerna hade han i fickorna. Resten hade jag ingen lust att kolla in, eller egentligen hade jag, men det var för mörkt för att kunna få till några detaljer.

"Hur kommer det sej att du alltid är så ärlig?"frågade han och innan jag hann öppna munnen för att fräsa något svar så hade han redan öppnat sin trut igen. "Du vet, det är det som jag gillar mest med dig."

Jag var mållös, vad hade det tagit till honom? Förut hade han kallat mig smutsskalle, besserwisser eller något liknande, nu sade han att han gillade mig. Det var något väldigt stort fuffens på gång, annars skulle han aldrig ha sagt något sådant. Jag kände Malfoy, han var ett litet kryp, inget annat.

"Låt oss vänta med komplimangerna", sade jag hårt, "berätta för mig varför du ville tala med mig."

Jag var rakt på sak, stadig på rösten och så försökte jag ju såklart inte alls visa mig vek. Jag kunde inte göra det, där han stod lutad mot stenväggen fyra meter ifrån mig. Jag såg till att han inte skulle komma ett steg närmare mig och för säkerhetens skull så hade jag ju förstås min trollstav i bakfickan.

Draco drog på munnen och tog bort blicken från mig, för en sekund undrade jag ifall hans två anhängare, Crabbe och Goyle, skulle vara i närheten, så genast gick min blick mot hans ögon för att se vart han tittade.

"Vi är ensamma", sade han med lovande röst. Jag slappnade av en aning, men ändå inte helt och hållet. Jag kunde ju inte precis lita på honom. "Du kan lita på mig."

Utan förvarning fnös jag, högt som attan. Det var ju skrattretande som han betedde sig.

"Som om jag skulle kunna lita på dig?"sade jag hånfullt och han tittade på mig med oberoade ögon. Jag kunde inte låta bli att få ett sting av dåligt samvete genom magen.

Plötsligt, då jag skulle säga åt honom att han kunde glömma min ursäkt, så hörde jag snabba släpande steg som kom från korridoren bakom mig. Draco rätade på sig och vinkade sedan åt mig att jag skulle vara tyst och följa efter honom. Utan att tänka gjorde jag som han visade och följde efter honom precis i rätt stund innan Filch visades bakom hörnet. Draco lät mig passera honom in i en städskrubb som det var bäcksvart i. Jag trängde mig snabbt in dit och Draco följde snabbt efter mig och stängde ljudlöst dörren, men inte helt och hållet. Han lät en springa komma igenom så att det ändå fanns lite ljus inuti skrubben från en av facklorna på väggen.

Jag höll andan då Filchs steg kom närmare och närmare, hjärtat hamrade i bröstet på mig. Jag, som alltid skötte mig, så ville helst inte ha en straffkommendering och med tanke på att Filch var som han var, så skulle jag säkert få ett längre straff än Draco. Förresten, så kunde jag heller inte vistas på samma ställe som Draco, om hela skolan skulle få reda på det så kunde jag lika bra gräva min egen grav!

Först då Filch steg hade försvunnit helt och hållet vågade jag pusta ut och luta mig mot väggen bakom mig. Draco öppnade dörren på vid gavel och kikade ut för att försäkra sig om att ingen fanns där. Sedan gick han ut ur skrubben och jag följde snabbt efter honom, det var ändå konstigt, att han inte hade angett mig till Filch och att han hade hjälpt mig undan istället för att endast rädda sig själv.

"Varför?"viskade jag direkt och Draco tittade roat på mig. "Varför hjälpte du mig?"

"För att jag kanske har dåligt samvete över vad jag gjort åt dig de föregående åren?"föreslog Draco allvarligt, inte för att jag kunde tro honom för det. "Frågan är varför du följde efter mig och vågade lita på mig."

Jag var fullkomligt stum, vad kunde jag svara på det där? Jo, min hjärna la av och jag hade inget val? Nej, det skulle inte fungera med tanke på vem och hur jag var så skulle han ändå inte tro på det. Jag trodde inte ens på det själv, som tur så fortsatte han innan jag behövde stamma fram ett svar.

"Så det måste betyda...att du tror att det fortfarande finns hopp för mig...", sade han utan att ens en sekund ta bort blicken från mina ögon.


End file.
